


☄ If Skull was... Luke Fon Fabre

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: At least in this life he hadn't stolen anything, not that he remembered





	☄ If Skull was... Luke Fon Fabre

Skull woke up with red hair its edges bleached to gold by the sun, and looked like actual flames. His eyes were leaf green, and when his skin tanned he was stunning to look at.

He looked at his reflection.. and felt as if no memories were normal.

But he felt...

_Empty.._

_Jagged edges of his mind_

_As if he knew a song but was missing the word._

_A gaping wound_

_At least this time it wasn’t stolen._

_But stolen what?_

He hated his face, as if he’d stolen it from another.

In the end, the makeup, hair dye and purple contacts. He winced as he cut his hair super short, as if there was a reason he’d grown it long.

_Time running out_

_A promise to return_

_A death of a mirror image_

His head hurt with those few images, but for some reason he felt as if an hourglass had been paused forever.

What a silly imagination he had.

Then the curse happened, then a cure so many years later.

He was still lost, but he found out by accident he’d been trained in swords in the past, no clue what style.

Skull the immortal, the strongest Cloud of the world looked up at the morning sky wondering as always.. just who he was.

And why in his dream he always begged for Lorelei to take him back in his dreams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Tales of the Abyss_
> 
> If you never played the game you missed a great one.
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
